


Your Lips Against My Skin

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: There wasn't enough klance smut in existence so I wrote some more [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Making Out, literally nothing else, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A quick one-shot of Keith and Lance making out, enjoy.





	Your Lips Against My Skin

His skin was soft, supple in Lance's hands. Like he could mold him to become anything he wanted him to be. Pure lust lingered in the air, filling every corner. Nearly smothering the two boys in its delicious scent. Lance could barely control himself, he wanted to tear those stupid clothes off of the boy in his arms. He wanted -no, Needed- to feel him. To trace, to memorize every muscle, every inch of that beautiful pale skin.

Nails dug deeper into his back. He moaned, stars dancing at the edges of his vision. His lips left Keith's as he drew in giant gulps of air. "k-Keith." He gasped, saying the name like it was a prayer, a plee for grace.

"Lance." The boy's head came to rest in the crook of Lance's neck. Resting for a moment in the comfort of his boyfriend. "Lance..." He couldn't seem to find any other words to say.

A smile toyed across Lance's lips. His hands gripped the smaller boy's hips, hiking him up so that those long, perfect legs could wrap around his waist. The friction was luscious, filling him with a warmth that went straight to his core. He couldn't get enough of it. Every muscle in his body just kept screaming for MORE.

"Keith." He said the named with a ravenous hunger that sent chills down the smaller boy's spine.

His entire body trembling with anticipation of what was about to happen.

Sure enough, Lance practically attacked him. His teeth scraping across the delicate skin of his neck, tongue laving over the abused spots afterwards, his hands gripping, exploring every inch of Keith's perfect body.

Strangled moans filled the air as the space between them became less and less. Each desperate to intertwine their body closer to the other. Lance's mouth trailed kisses across Keith's jaw, biting down and sucking whenever he found a place he liked. Drowning in the noises his boyfriend was making.

"Oh dear lord!" Keith panted, gasping for breath between words. "Oh god, Lance- fuck! Oh God-Oh, fuck-" Lance came back up to bite down on his tender lips, silencing his breathless words.

"Is this good?" Lance teased him, licking his lips before diving in for another round. His tongue didn't wait for Keith's swollen lips to part to delve into the boy's mouth. Exploring every inch of it. Memorizing his mouth much like the way that Lance's hands were memorizing his body. "Do- Do you- Like that?" He murmured, still kissing him senseless.

Instead of properly responding, Keith threw his head back and moaned, thrusting his hips as far out as they would go. Lance chuckled at his desperation.

"Mmm, I think he does." he exclaimed to no one in particular. Keith scoffed at him, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. "Aww," Lance cooed, threading his fingers through the red paladin's long, black hair and brought their faces back together, "Don't worry," He whispered against his kiss-swollen lips, "I wont deny you a thing, love." Keith felt fireworks shoot off in his mind as hands gripped and tugged at his limbs, his hips, massaging his skin until he felt like he was floating. Then there was a mouth on his. Claiming his lips, his tongue, teeth clicking against his so desperate the two of them were for more of each other.

It wasn't enough. it was just too much to take. Keith groaned as he drowned in all the sensations that were overtaking him, filling him up with no end in sight. He could only imagine how Lance felt, but he hoped it was just as good.

"God, Keith- Fuck, you're so- so-" Lance ran out of breath to say anything else and instead busied himself with marking a spot on Keith's collarbone. Murmuring incoherent praises against the soft pale skin.

Keith watched through a lust-filled haze as the blue paladin marked his skin. It was a beautiful sight. He wished it never had to end.

After a few more moments, Lance's blue eyes looked up to meet with his. "Fuck..." Keith sighed.

Lance gave a sloppy grin. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> What should I do for the next one in the series? Dance with me, Baby is almost over, after all ;) ;)


End file.
